


Juggling Fire

by Smutterella



Category: Destiny Ninja 2, Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fuzzy Feelings, awkward attempt at rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Witness my very first smut fic! Razzy (MC) loves Kaito dearly, but something has been bothering her and on this night, she lets him know...





	Juggling Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Razzy" is actually my bestie's avatar name for MC!

**[Much thanks to[my bestie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eggs_and_sausage) for helping me edit these! This is her avatar btw~!]**

* * *

 

 

 

Even with the heat of the moment at its peak, Razzy could sense Kaito’s trepidation. Endearing as it was feeling Kaito gingerly caress her, Razzy wanted much more than light displays of affection. Didn’t he know how much he kindled the fire deep inside her?

Kaito kissed her again, but he sensed her distance and stepped back. “Something wrong, Razzy?” He searched his lover’s eyes, worried he overstepped a boundary.

Razzy inhaled and released a soft sigh. “Well, yes.” She knew her face was already pink. “I’m not fragile, Kaito, and we’ve been together for awhile.”

“Of course, you’re the strongest women I know,” Kaito blurted.

“Then can you please be more aggressive?” Razzy suggested, though she put a hand over her mouth. Sure, it was what she wanted, but it sounded cruder than she expected.

Kaito raised his eyebrows as his neck and face reddened. “A-aggressive? You mean...in this situation?”

“Y-yeah.” Razzy lowered her eyes. “After all, it’s not too often we have time off together.”

“So, you’re giving me permission?” Kaito’s tone was low and laced with desire as he closed the distance between them.

The heat rose from the pit of Razzy’s belly and all she could do was nod in confirmation. In moments, Razzy was hefted up in Kaito’s strong arms and she let out a startled cry. She expected Kaito to drop her on the bed, but he was going across the room to the short dresser.

Some bottles topped over when Kaito plunked Razzy on top of the dresser. “Just the right height,” Kaito rumbled as he put his hands on Razzy’s hips.

Razzy wrapped her arms around Kaito’s neck, noticing what he meant. She gasped softly when he pulled her closer to the edge of the dresser. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider apart and she sighed happily when Kaito rubbed her thighs. Warmth spread everywhere and it didn’t take long for Razzy to kiss Kaito.

Their kiss deepened as they fed each other’s passions. After breaking their kiss, Kaito squeezed both of Razzy’s thighs and smirked. He went to work at undressing his beloved, pleased to see flushed skin everywhere.

Razzy laughed nervously as Kaito gazed at her naked form. “You should see how red you are, Kaito. It’s so cute,” she said in a playful tone.

“Likewise.” Kaito smiled. “I could spend my whole life admiring your body and not regret a single moment.”

“Kaito,” Razzy cooed and let her hands slide from his neck to his chest. “I admire your body too.” She lightly brushed her fingertips over his nipples and smiled at his sharp inhale. Her hands slipped down towards Kaito’s pants, but he gently caught her hands.

“Not yet,” Kaito chuckled when he saw Razzy pout. “Gotta warm up first.” He gently coaxed Razzy to scoot a smidge closer and moved her hands around his neck. “You’re going to need to hold on,” he murmured into Razzy’s ear.

Razzy felt her cheeks burn when her most sensitive area brushed against Kaito’s evident bulge. She was grateful they had privacy and grateful she spoke up about her needs. Giving into temptation, Razzy burrowed her face into Kaito’s neck and pecked it with kisses while grinding slightly.

Kaito released a shaky breath and planted his palms on the dresser. He started a slow rhythm, but when Razzy wrapped her legs around his waist, Kaito increased his thrusting. The heat from Razzy’s panting was driving him wild and he couldn’t seem to get close enough to her.

The dresser creaked obnoxiously and more perfume bottles fell over. Kaito moaned when Razzy started crying out in growing ecstasy. He kissed her sloppily on the mouth before separating himself from her.

At first, Razzy huffed in annoyance, but when she saw Kaito fumbling with his clothes, she grinned. She watched Kaito’s struggle, doing her best not to giggle because he looked flustered enough as it was. Her stomach flopped when he was relieved of all clothing, her eagerness almost scared her.

Seconds passed and Kaito was already a breath away from Razzy. She looked down and her body temperature shot up. It was cute how Kaito’s hand trembled as he steadied himself. Not wanting to deflate Kaito’s bold action, Razzy looked up at the ceiling and waited eagerly. A happy sigh leaked out of her mouth when she began feeling herself carefully being filled. It didn’t matter if it was their first, fifth, tenth time, Kaito would always be careful not to harm her.

Kaito groaned from the intense heat that enveloped him and after trailing kisses from Razzy’s neck to her chest, he picked up where he left off. With nothing restraining him, Kaito sped up his thrusting, encouraged further by Razzy’s tight wrap around him. Her fingers were pressed into his flesh and her legs had him in a pleasurable vice.

The late night’s silence was shattered by the loud banging of the small dresser smacking against the wall. It would be blatantly obvious to anyone passing by in the hallway that Lady Razzy and Lord Kaito were doing more than saying good night. This thought crossed Razzy’s mind and she bit her lower lip in a poor attempt to stifle her moans.

“Razzy,” Kaito gasped hoarsely into her ear. “I love you so much.” He moaned and increased his momentum.

She whimpered and burrowed her head into Kaito’s shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she started crying out. Everything she tried holding in erupted, but she had to at least say the words. “I love you too, Kaito. Tha-aaah--” She threw her head back and dug her nails into Kaito accidentally.

No more words were spoken that night, instead the sounds of two lovers accented the music to the droning cicadas. 

  
  



End file.
